Founding Temple
Each cult of Set has its origin in a Founding Temple. The most influential and respected are under the stewardships of Hierophants. There are hundreds of smaller, unknown Founding Temples, each with several sub-temples and hierarchies. The list below includes the most famous and/or influential Temples still active. Even inactive Temples are valuable assets of arcane knowledge and historic records of the early struggle of the Setites. Known Founding Temples In Egypt * Ombos, located at , former resting place of the Setite Antediluvian * Palace of Veils, located at , origin of the Cult of Taweret, resting place of an apocryphal childe of Set Taweret, and under the leadership of her grandchilde Nebsemi * Arena of Thunder, located in , origin of the Cohort of Wepwawet, resting place of an apocryphal childe of Set Wepwawet * Court of Miracles, located in , an all-female cult led by an unnamed methuselah (possibly Maatkare or Nefertiti), known for its impartiality in cult politics ** Typhoneum, an abandoned temple of the Trismegistans also in Alexandria, still acts as a repository of ancient lore * Court of Steel and Sky, located at , one of the most modern Founding Temples * Garden of Asps, located at Memphis, once a center of the Road of Sin under the stewardship of the methuselah Sekhemkare, largely deserted in modern nights * Dream Court, located at Cairo, origin of the Path of Ecstasy and the House of Eclipse, resting place of the Sleeping Lord, and under the joined leadership of Kahina and Izzat al-Khunzir * Fire Court, located at , center of Typhonian orthodoxy under the leadership of Neferu ** Red Temple, located in Thebes within modern Luxor, now largely deserted * Court of Dust and Bones, located in , originally a center for arcane mystics, recently vanished * Crocodile Temple, located in , origin of the Abd'al-Sobek, resting place of an apocryphal childe of Set Sobek Africa * Labyrinth of Bones, located at Tunis, repository of hundreds of torpid vampires salvaged from the salted earth of Carthage * Descending Aerie, located in , Morocco, famous for its carved walls that facilitate a howl from the winds not unlike a human voice which praises Set * House of Set, located in Uganda near Lake Victoria, rumored to house the first childe of Set, Nakhthorheb * Temple of Damballah, located at in modern Nigeria, origin of the Children of Damballah, semi-independent from the main Clan Europe * Cave of Apples, located in , adopted homeplace of the Cult of Typhon Trismegistus * Temple of Dogs, located at London, a joint venture of Eclipisan and Taweretan Setite to gain a foothold in the city North America * Red Hook Temple in New York City, formed in 1893 by Trismegistans as one of the first temples on the North American continent Unnamed Temples * The temple of in the Dark Ages, under the leadership of Tenermentu, dedicated to prophecy * A temple in , destroyed during the Persian occupation of Egypt by Assamites * A temple located somewhere in the Louisiana bayou in the Modern Nights, one of the greatest temples in North America and allied with the local Black Spiral Dancer Garou References * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade geography